Fruits Basket (Sailor Moon Style)
by AslansHow24
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Serena, Lita and Raye are the only ones to survive. Serena is pregnant and is thrown out of her house. Not wanting to burden Lita and Raye, Serena neglects to tell them and instead, lives in a tent, on sohma land. what happens when she meets the sohmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket: Sailor Moon Style**

 **Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Serena, Lita and Raye are the only ones to survive. Serena is pregnant and is thrown out of her house. Not wanting to burden Lita and Raye, Serena neglects to tell them and instead, lives in a tent, while working a part time job to pay for school, since her parents are no longer supporting her. What she doesn't know, is that she is living on Sohma land.**

 **Chapter One**

Serena Thompson woke up and blinked. turning to the side, she glanced at the only picture she had of her beloved Darien. He was smiling in the photo with his arm draped around her. her left hand was up, showing off her engagement ring to the camera. she reached up a hand to touch the ring that now hung around her neck.

"Oh Darien, I wish you were here" she whispered softly as she got dressed for school. she kept a hand on her still flat belly. "I promise to take good care of Rini" she left the flap of her tent and began walking to school. she stopped when she noticed a house. She hadn't noticed it when she set her tent up last night, she had been hoping to avoid anybody. the house was far enough from her camp site, but what if the owners of the house went walking that way. Her mind flashed back to last night, after her father had found the pregnancy test that she stupidly left on the bathroom counter.

 _Flashback_

 _"You are 16 years old!" her father shouted. "How could you get pregnant like that!"_

 _"Darien and I were engaged!" Serena yelled back, tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _"That's no excuse!" her mother snapped. "we did not raise you to be a harlot"_

 _"I'm not..." Serena was cut off by her father._

 _"Get out!"_

 _"Daddy" Serena whispered._

 _"I said...Get out! you will deal with this on your own. you are not welcome in this house"_

 _End of flashback_

Serena sighed, she could have gone to the temple or to Lita's, but she didn't want to burden them. as she walked past the house, she noticed some small figurines on the porch.

"How cute. The twelve animals of the zodiac" she knelt down to examine them.

"My word. Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a strange young girl standing on my porch?" Serena jumped and looked up, seeing a man with jet black hair, wearing a kimono.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly. "I was just looking. I didn't mean to intrude" the man smiled, but his smile slightly scared her.

"It's alright" the man replied. "I'd just set them out to dry. No harm done, but I find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract your interest" Serena smiled.

"I don't think they're silly at all" she glanced down at the animals. "I noticed that you've left out the cat.." she said, a bit sadly as her mind drifted to Artemis and Luna. She missed them dreadfully, but she was sure their star seeds had been taken as well. the man frowned.

"Ah, you know the tale then?" he asked. Serena nodded.

"Yes. it has always fascinated me. I always felt so sorry for the cat. I was angry with the rat for deceiving him like that"

"You like the cat, do you?" the man asked. Serena nodded. Suddenly another person emerged from the house and Serena gasped.

"Yuki Sohma!" she exclaimed. Yuki Sohma was the prince of the high school and even had a fan club dedicated to him.  
"So, you're one of Yuki's classmates from school" the man replied, surprised. "I'm Shigure, his older cousin" Serena smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Shigure" she said quietly.  
"And what brings you to our home this morning, Miss Thompson?" Yuki asked.

"i..uh..I was out for a walk before school" Serena said quickly. "Speaking of which, I had better go"

"Since you're here, how about we walk together?" Yuki asked. Serena hesitated.

"Sure" she replied. "I could use the company"

As they walked, Yuki noticed that Serena was very quiet. He had of course noticed her in school, her hair had a very unique style. In fact, her whole group of friends had interesting colored and styled hair, which had caused him to watch them, wondering if they were under some sort of curse, like he and his cousins, but all of them had been on the receiving end of a hug when the pop star trio had been attending school and nothing had happened, still..he couldn't help but wonder. He also noticed that the popstars and two of the girls who hung in Serena's crowd had disappeared. No one knew what happened to them. The police had come to the school and talked to Serena and her two friends, but no one knew what the talk was about and the three girls were extremely tight lipped.

"What is that necklace your wearing?" Yuki asked, trying to make conversation. her hand snaked up and touched her necklace. she faltered for a minute.

"it was my engagement ring" she said finally. sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, Yuki didn't push. They finally reached the school, where the Yuki fan club were practicing their cheer. they spotted Serena and stopped cheering to glare at her.

Serena and Yuki parted ways and Serena headed to her locker. while she was retrieving her books, she was surrounded by the Yuki fan club.

"Okay, start talking. What was that all about, Miss Serena?" one girl demanded. Serena sighed and shoved her books into her bag.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she snapped.

"Why were you walking to school with Prince Yuki?" another girl asked. "Details, and they better be good"

"It was just a coincidence" Serena said.

"coincidence, ha! First Seiya and now Prince Yuki..." she crossed her arms. "We have dibs on Yuki Missy, so stay clear"

Serena spun around, a pissed off look on her face.

"For your information, ladies, I am not interested in your perfect prince...Okay!" she snapped. "Now leave me alone!"

the girls gaped at her, not used to her shouting.

"Hey!" they turned to see Lita and Raye stalking towards them.

"Leave Serena alone" Lita demanded.

"You don't scare us" one of the girls scoffed.

"I could just curse you" the priestess said, raising a hand. the girls scattered. Serena leaned against the lockers, tears in her eyes. Rei and Lita hugged her.

"I can't do it," she said softly. "How are we just supposed to go on. Amy's mother is still searching for her and Minako's parents think she was abducted by the Three Lights" tears slid down her cheeks. "And Darien...how can I raise Rini without him. What about Crystal Tokyo"

"Its only been a few weeks" Raye said. "It's going to take time, for all of us. Now, what's this I hear about you walking to school with Yuki Sohma" Serena shrugged.

"we bumped into each other. He seems nice, but those girls don't understand. I'll never be interested in Yuki, I don't think I'll ever be interested in anyone ever again"

"I understand" Raye said. "Lets get to class"

After class, Serena was walking towards her locker when she ran into Yuki. He smiled.

"It seems we're beginning to make a habit of bumping into each other" he said. Serena smiled.

"It was nice meeting your cousin this morning. He was funny. And those little zodiac figurines he made were really cute" Serena replied.

"Ah yes. But I thought I overheard you saying something about how you felt sorry for the cat" Yuki replied.

"Well yeah...there should be a year of the cat" Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"Cats...useless, foolish creatures" he muttered. Serena frowned.

"I happen to like them" she said. "I used to have a cat, before she..." her voice faltered.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you" Yuki said quickly.

"It's alright" Serena said. "Luna was a wonderful companion to me. I've like cats ever since" she looked down. "you don't really like cats do you?" Yuki didn't answer.

"well, perhaps we will bump into each other again" he said, before turning around and walking away.

At work, Serena hurried to get as much cleaning down as she could. After work, she was really exhausted and stumbled home to her tent. she glanced at the photo.

"Oh Darien, I wish you were here" she said. her cheeks felt warm and she wondered if she was coming down with someone. "I can't afford to get sick" she exited to tent to go to the stream to wash up, but there, standing before her were Yuki and Shigure.

Back at the house, Serena sat at the table, looking down at her hands.

"So, you've been living in that tent by yourself?" Yuki asked. Serena nodded.

"For how long?" he asked.

"I just set it up last night" she whispered.

"Well that explains it. All of this land is Sohma property" Yuki replied.

"I'm sorry" Serena said. "I'll find another campground" she stood up and promptly keeled over. Yuki checked her.

"She has a fever" Yuki said. suddenly Shigure stiffened.

"There, you hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere" he said. Serena frowned.

"Oh, really? But how do you know that?" she asked.

"I guess you could say it's instinct" Shigure replied.

"Was it close?" Yuki asked.

"Close to the tent..." Serena took off outside. the boys followed her to the tent, which was now under a bunch of rocks and dirt.

"No!" Serena whispered. "Now he's gone forever"

"Come on Serena, you already have a fever" Yuki said, pulling her away. "We'll come back when it is light outside"

back at the house, Shigure and Yuki helped Serena lay down.

"There. Isn't that better?" Shigure asked. "And Yuki's still looking for some ice, if you want it"

"I'm sorry" Serena whispered.

"You must be tired. It's a lot to happen in one day" Shigure replied. Serena.

"I...I lost my home again" Serena whispered.

"Are you okay?" Shigure asked.

"Yes. It's sad. But... not as sad as other things" Serena whispered.

"Like what?"

"Like, not getting to see Darien when he died. he left to go over seas. I never heard from him and later I found out he never made it to America" tears filled her eyes.

 _Flashback_  
 _At the airport Darien turned to Serena and slipped a ring on her finger._

 _"I love you" he said, leaning down and kissing her. ten minutes later, she washed his plane take off, not knowing that Galaxia was tracking him down and would kill him._

 _end of flashback_

"We were going to get married, and..." she placed a hand on her stomach, before closing her eyes and passing out. Shigure sat there quietly. Yuki had walked in and over heard what she said.

"She's been through alot" Yuki said.

"Does she have any close friends?" Shigure asked.

"two. it used to be four, but two of them vanished a couple of weeks ago" Shigure frowned.

"Around the same time as that pop group?" he asked. Yuki nodded and Shigure looked down at the sleeping blonde.

"you don't think..." Yuki cut him off.

"I don't think she had anything to do with it, but I do think she knows what happened to them" he glanced at his watch. "Anyway, Do you mind keeping an eye on her. I'd like to go out for a while"

"What? Where? You're not going to try digging out that tent? You are, aren't you? Do you want me to come with you? It won't be an easy job for you alone" Shigure asked. Yuki smirked.

"You're right. But I don't think I said that I was going alone" Yuki left the house.

 **Dream sequence**

 **Serena wandered in a beautiful meadow. she looked down and saw that she was wearing her coronation gown.**

 **"Serena" she turned to see Darien, dressed as a prince, smiling at her. she ran to him and flung her arms around him. she began to cry. "Don't cry Serena" Darien said gently.**

 **"I miss you" she cried, clinging to him.**

 **"I know" Darien said quietly. "I miss you too, but you must move on"**

 **"I can't" Serena whispered.**

 **"You must. for yourself and for Rini. You mustn't push yourself too hard. it isn't good for you or our child" he placed a hand on her stomach. "You have to let me go" Serena looked up into his eyes.**

 **"I know" She whispered.**

 **End of dream**

Serena awoke with a start, to see Darien's picture sitting beside her. she sat up quickly.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" Yuki asked. Serena smile slightly.

"I'm feeling better, thank you" she said, standing up and stretching.

"I've brought your things for you. I think this is all of them. If you'd like to check" he told her. Serena eyed her things.

"Yuki, this must've taken you all night" she said.

"Don't be silly" Yuki said, shrugging it off. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"then how did you..." she trailed off and he smiled.

"It's a secret" he whispered. Serena smiled hesitantly. "I know the place is dirty" he said suddenly. Serena blinked.

"What?"

"And I realize the idea of living with two strange boys might seem a little awkward. But there is an extra room upstairs. You're welcome to stay there if you'd like"

"Uh..." Serena hesitated, and Shigure stepped in.

"Of course, it won't be free. I do intend to pay you for your services" he said.

"For my...services?" Serena asked hesitantly, not sure she was liking where this was going.

"As our brand new housekeeper!" Shigure replied. She breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll just take your things to your room now. I'll assume your references will all check out" Yuki began carrying her things up stairs.

"Well, Okay" Serena relented. "But I'll work for room and board. The only money I'll need is when its time to buy groceries for the house"

"Fair enough" Shigure said. Shigure followed Yuki upstairs. "Do you really think it's a good idea having a girl in the house?" he asked. Yuki rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

"Naturally, now it occurs to you to worry. But I wouldn't. We'll be okay as long as she doesn't try to hug us" Shigure left as Serena entered the room and smiled. she was still in the night clothes she had been leant before. Suddenly the ceiling broke and a boy with orange hair and red eyes fell through the ceiling. He glared at Yuki.

"Yo. Time to pay the piper, rat-boy. I'm here to collect" he snapped.

"Funny" Yuki said smirking, "I would have thought he'd send somebody bigger"

"That's right. You better get your tough talk out of the way while you can, cause I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face"

"Seriously, you're going to fight, here?" Serena asked, crossing her arms. Shigure poked his head around the corner.

"Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyo's not here, is he?" he asked, before spotting the boy. Kyo lunged for Yuki and Serena grabbed around the waist to prevent him from attacking, and to her surprise an orange cat appeared where the boy had been.

"Is this normal?" she asked, amused, picking up the cat. Shigure and Yuki looked at one another.

"You're not freaked out?" Yuki asked. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be?" she asked. "this isn't the first time I've seen a shapeshifter"

"Oh, umm, Kyo's not a shapeshifter" Yuki said. "I didn't even know there were such things"

"Oh. If he's not a shapeshifter than why is he a cat?" Serena asked.

"You'd better sit down. Its a long story" Yuki said. Serena said, holding the cat in her laugh, even though it was squirming. finally, it seemed that Kyo had had enough.

"Let go of me, Odango" he snapped. Serena dropped him as if she had been bit. Yuki noticed that she suddenly seemed sad and he glared at Kyo. he turned to Serena and began the tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Serena stared at Yuki as he began.

"Kyo isn't the only one who can turn into an animal" at that exact moment there was a popping noise and the cat turned back into Kyo, but he was naked. All three guys were surprised that Serena didn't bat an eyelash. she merely handed him his clothes. Kyo quickly put them on and then sat on the couch, arms crossed. Serena raised an eyebrow, but turned her attention back Yuki. "There are thirteen of us" the violet haired boy continued. Serena blinked at the number and that it hit her.

"The zodiac" the said quietly. Yuki nodded.

"I'm the rat and Shigure is the dog" Serena suddenly fixed her attention on Yuki.

"You're the rat?" she asked. "Is that why you and Kyo were fighting?" Yuki was surprised by how perceptive she seemed.

"Yes" he replied, "but he'll never beat me"

"Why?" Serena challenged. Yuki was caught off guard.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you guys fighting?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Miss Thompson..."Yuki began.

"Serena" she said quickly.

"Miss Serena..." At this she sighed but let him continue. "you must know about the rat and the cat of the zodiac legend" she rolled her eyes.

"So" she said. "just because of an ancient legend and a curse, you're going to let that define who you are?" she shook her head. "Doesn't make much sense to me. Anyway, when do you guys transform anyway? Kyo only transformed once I..." she paused and looked at Yuki, who nodded.

"Whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress, or when we were hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform. After a little while we change back"

"So, Serena, what's it like seeing the cat in person?" Shigure asked. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's not what I expected" she said, "that's for sure" Kyo huffed, but said nothing.

"Yes, it's hard to believe, I know. And I agree the phrase "cat-like reflexes" doesn't really apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that. But he is a cat. Although he's clumsier than most. Surprisingly really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself, if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child…" that seemed to be the last straw for Kyo.

"Argh! Will you shut up!? I told you it's not my fault! If you wanna blame somebody, blame her. She shouldn't even be here" he pointed out. Yuki knocked him upside the head.

"Leave her out of this. Who we chose to allow into this house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here" Yuki snapped. "You're still as stupid as ever. And I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want. Only this time, I won't hold back"

"Ok, sissy boy!" Kyo snarled. He got up and this time it was Serena who had enough. as Yuki went to throw a punch, she caught his fist before it touched Kyo and flipped him over her shoulder, causing him to land on his back. she pressed one foot lightly on his stomach and then she glared at Kyo as well. They all stared at her.

"Listen here, as long as I am in this house, helping you, cooking, cleaning and other chores, there will be no fighting, got it?" she hissed. she got off Yuki and let him get up.

"Where did you learn that?" Kyo asked. Serena shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she said. she glanced at her watch. "We're going to be late, we'd better go"

"I'm not so sure you wanna go in that uniform" Shigure said. Serena bit her lip.

"be right back" she said. she ran up to her room. once the door was closed, she took out her luna pen. "I wish to have a brand new uniform" she said. her uniform changed and she hurried back downstairs.

"How did you..." Yuki began.

"Never mind" she said quickly.

"Oh, before I forget, I will have to tell Akito about everything that's happened this morning" Shigure told them. Serena frowned.

"Whose Akito?" she asked.

"He's the head of the family" Shigure replied. Serena nodded.

"Will he be mad that I know the secret?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" Shigure replied.

"Oh well. I'd better go" Serena said. "Come on Yuki" Yuki nodded, but he glanced at Shigure worriedly. What if Serena got her memories erased, just like his friends when he was younger.

When Serena got to school, she met up with Raye and Lita.

"Wow Serena, you're uniform looks great" Raye said. "In fact, it almost looks brand new" she lowered her voice. "Did you use the pen?"

"I had to" Serena said. "I went for a walk in the woods yesterday and almost got caught in a landslide"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" Lita said. "we'd better get to class" After class, Serena was at her locker, when Yuki popped up next to her.

"Hello Miss Serena," She sighed but just smiled.

"Hello" she replied. Yuki leaned against the lockers.

"So, did you tell them, your friends, about this morning" he asked.

"Of course not" Serena said. "Its not my secret to tell" Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. Serena bit her lip. She knew a huge secret of Yuki's and if she was going to be living with him, he'd find hers out soon"

"Yuki, can we talk?" Serena asked.

"Sure" Yuki said. "I have something to tell you anyway" They began walking home. Once they were out of earshot of anyone, Serena began.

"you and Shigure will find out soon enough, but...I'm pregnant" she said quickly. Yuki stopped walking and turned to look at her. She looked at the ground. "I understand if you no longer want me living there..." she said quickly, "but I..."

"Of course you can stay with us" Yuki said quickly, "but this changes everything"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. Yuki sighed.

"Akito might order you to have your memory wiped. he's done it before" he said. "but, with you being pregnant...I don't know if it would harm the baby"

"Akito can't erase my memory" Serena said quietly. Yuki looked at her.

"If he orders it..." he began, but Serena cut him off.

"He can order it, and he can try, but it won't work" she informed him. Now Yuki was confused. "I can't explain just yet. If Akito orders my memory wiped, I will not forget about you Yuki. I can promise you that" suddenly she stumbled and Yuki went to catch her, which caused him to turn into a rat.

"I am so sorry. Really, I didn't do it on purpose. Oh, I'm such an idiot. I wasn't even thinking" Yuki chuckled.

"It's alright. Just as long as no one else saw" the rat replied. they continued walking until YUki changed back. he put his clothes on and Serena helped him fix his tie.

The two walked into the house.

"Hello. We're home from school" Serena called, but no one answered.

"Shigure? He must have gone out" Yuki replied. Serena nodded.

"I'm going to put away my bag" she said. she went up stairs to her room to see Kyo standing on a chair, covering the hole in the ceiling. he turned to look at her.

"Don't freak out. It's only temporally. You can call someone to fix it better later. This will at least keep the rain out till then"

"Thank you" Serena replied. Kyo turned around to face her.

"I'm not very good at controlling my temper. When I get angry, I…I don't know. Maybe I don't have enough training. I just, I can't stand losing to that damn Yuki. So about this morning, it wasn't … what I mean is … I'm sor…."

"I'm home. Yuki, Serena! Are you here?" Shigure's voice interrupted. "And Kyo, I hope you're not doing something stupid and tearing up my house again" Kyo frowned.

"Oh, forget it!" Kyo snapped. he stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"Wait!" Serena called.

"He'll be back. It's not like he has anywhere else to go. But never mind him. Can you come in here for a second?" Shigure called from his office. Serena walked into the office.

"I had a little talk with Akito today. He's decided that as long as you can keep our secret, you can stay here" Shigure replied.

"Oh good, but I suppose I should tell you this now. I'm pregnant" Shigure was silent.

"I see" he said finally. "I will have to speak to Akito about that too. He'll want to know if we have a baby in the house" Serena nodded.

"I promise to take care of her" she said.

"her?" Yuki asked. "You already know its a girl?" Serena nodded.

"Her name will be Serenity Celeste Shields" she said, "but I will call her Rini" she glanced at her watch.

"Oh dear, I had better clean the kitchen if we want dinner at a good time" she said. she hurried to the kitchen and pulled it open. She gasped.

"What was I thinking? I don't even know where to start" She stared at the huge mess in the kitchen and set about getting to work. she took out bags and bags of trash, scrubbed the counters and floor til they shined, cleaned all the appliances, even the fridge and then set about making dinner, which was rice balls and sushi. after a while, Yuki entered the kitchen and stopped in surprise.

"Amazing. If I didn't know better, I'd think I walked into the wrong house" he said. he noticed the appliance she was using and poked it. "Since when do we have a rice cooker?"

"I found it in the trash" she replied. "Are Shigure and Yuki here. Dinner is ready"

"No. Shigure went to go find Kyo" Yuki replied.

"I'll set some aside for them, then" she said. She and Yuki sat down and began eating.

"It's wonderful" Yuki said. Serena blushed. her friends never wanted her to cook, always thinking that she couldn't cook or clean, but it never bothered her, because she loved them.

"Stop. Kyo just listen to me!" they heard Shigure's voice. suddenly the door yanked open and Kyo appeared, fuming.

"I don't wanna hear it. You think it's fun jerking me around like that" he snapped.

"Now hold on, it wasn't… ok, it was a little bit fun but that's not why I did it, it was for your own good. And don't forget it, it was Akito's decision" Shigure said, following him into the house.

"Shut up, I don't give a damn about Akito!" Kyo shouted.

"Are you guys hungry?" Serena asked. "I made dinner"

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped.

"Kyo, don't take this out on Serena" Shigure called as Kyo stormed upstairs.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. It looks good on you" Serena commented. Yuki smirked.

"You look like a butler" he said dryly. Shigure sat down.

"Ah, dinner is ready"

"Yes, but shouldn't we see about Kyo?" Serena asked.

"Oh him? He just needs to let off some steam. He's angry that I made him take an entrance exam" Shigure said nonchalantly.

"An entrance exam? For what?" Serena asked.

"Funny, you should ask. As of today, Kyo's officially the newest student at your school. And he's also going to be living with us from now on too" Yuki glared at Shigure.

"Don't you take a single bite. Get out" he said coldly.

"I had a feeling you'd be upset" he turned to Serena. "You see, Kyo pulled a bit of a vanishing act on us. He just up and disappeared for four month. And do you know where he disappeared to? He was up on a mountain top, training"

"What kind of …training?" Serena asked.

"Let me guess, he's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Ah, I'm not so sure about that part. But the point is, Kyo really wants to beat Yuki" Serena shook her head.

"Stupid cat" Yuki muttered.

"You both are stupid" Serena said angrily, getting up. "When you fight a real enemy, you'll see its nothing compared to fighting family and friends" realizing she had said too much, she fled to her room.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

"I have a feeling our little flower has more of a past than she lets on" Shigure mused.

The following day in school, Kyo was sitting in his desk, and was surrounded by students.

"I wonder if he can tell us about Yuki" one girl sighed.

"He's so cute" another said.

"Not as cute as Yuki" she was quickly scolded. suddenly Kyo got up.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped, jumping out the window. Everyone rushed to the window and saw, with surprise, that he had landed on his feet, even though the class was two stories up. Serena sighed. She felt kind of bad for him, but she was frustrated with his attitude.

 _Mom, give me the strength to break the curse on the Sohmas. I believe Kyo's curse is the worst, though I don't know why. Its just a feeling I get. I have to help him, even if he pushes me away._


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruits Basket: Sailor Moon Style**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A/N: So, just to clear something up, when Serena is praying or talking to her mother, she is speaking to Queen Serenity.**

Kyo was sitting on a ledge when Serena found him. She sighed and shook her head at him.

"What were you trying to prove?" she asked.

"I wasn't trying to prove anything" Kyo snapped, "I just don't want to attend a school with a bunch of girls"

"Well, I guess I can understand that" She hopped up on to the ledge next to him. "It doesn't help that Yuki is so popular, does it?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Kyo snapped. "you're just a stupid little girl!" Serena huffed at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to help" she snapped. "I'm going back to class" She stalked inside and ran into Lita and Raye.

"I'm sensing some serious vibes from you, Sere" Raye said.

"It's nothing" Serena brushed it off. "Lets get to class"

Shigure was in the living room when Kyo stormed in and slammed the door. he raised a eyebrow.

"So, you're home. Had enough school for one day, huh?" he asked.

"I don't wanna live in this house anymore" Kyo snapped, not bothering to answer that question.

"Really, and why is that?" Shigure asked.

"I said such terrible things to her. Terrible…" Kyo muttered. Shigure sighed.

"And by "her", I take it you mean Serena. Let me guess, you lost your temper and you yelled at her, right? You know you shouldn't do that if you're just going to regret it" Kyo sighed.

"Save your breath. I'm just not meant to get along with other people. Period. End of story" he crossed his arms.

"Oh sure" Shigure rolled his eyes. "Some people just don't. But you're not one of them. You lack experience, that's all. For example, I'm sure you can smash this table to bits with your bare hands. But I'm equally sure you could punch the table without breaking it. And why is that? Because I know your training has taught you to control your fist. At least I should hope so after four months of fighting bears and …" Kyo cut him off angrily.

"I didn't fight bears" he said roughly. Shigure brushed that off.

"My point, is it takes just as much training to get along with people. Only, training by yourself in the mountains won't do you any good. You need to surround yourself with others, so you get to know them. Of course, you take a chance that you'll end up hurting them or they'll end up hurting you. One of those things might very well happen. That's the only way we learn….about others, and about ourselves. However, you need to calm your temper around Serena. She's expecting..."

"Expecting what?" Kyo asked, confused.

"Let me rephrase that. Serena...is...going...to...have...a...baby" Shigure said, slowly. Kyo frowned.

"She's only sixteen" he said.

"Nevertheless, she is having a baby, and we all need to be careful around her" Shigure said. the door opened then.

"I'm home" Yuki walked into the living room.

"Ah, so you are. Is Serena not with you?" Shigure asked.

"She got a job at Momiji's father's firm" Yuki replied. "I told her she didn't need it, but she wants spending money"

"I offered to pay her for being a housekeeper" Shigure said. Yuki shook his head.

"she says room and board from us are enough" he replied. "Anyway, I might go pick her up when she gets done at eleven"

at eleven that evening, Serena left the office building and let out a sigh. she began walking in the direction of Shigure's house. she kept thinking over what Kyo told her.

 _He must be lonely, mother. I want to be his friend, but he is making it difficult._

It was almost as if she could hear her mother's voice.

 _Just be yourself, Princess. You'll be fine._

She smiled slightly.

"Thanks mom" she whispered. As she continued walking, she felt as though someone was following her. she whirled around and ran right into Kyo. "Umm, Hi" she said softly.

"Hi. I'm here to walk you home" he said roughly.

"Oh" Serena replied. They began walking in silence.

"Look, I Just...I wanna...I'm sorry, you know, for earlier" Serena smiled.

"Don't worry about" She said. "I just, I hope we can be friends, Kyo" Kyo didn't reply, but Serena didn't care. She was going to continue trying to be his friend.

When they got home, Serena noticed that the boys had gotten take out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to cook. The job is only three days a week, and..."

"Serena, it's alright" Shigure replied. "we don't mind having take out once in a while" Serena smiled.

"Well alright then, I'm going to bed" she said quietly.

That night, Kyo couldn't sleep and was up on the roof when he noticed Serena slip out of the house. glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 3 in the morning.

"Damn" he muttered to himself. he jumped down from the roof and began following her. It wouldn't do if she got hurt. Kyo followed Serena until she reached a place that looked like a tornado hit it. She walked to the center of the area and looked up.

"Are you happy now!" she yelled up at the sky. "You took everything away from me" she clenched her fists. "I hate you" she whispered in a deadly voice. "I hate you!" She screamed. she fell to her knees, tears sliding down her cheeks. Kyo wasn't sure what he should do.

"She's been through a lot" Kyo nearly jumped and turned to see Raye standing next to him.

"What happened to her?" Kyo asked.

"I can not tell you. you will have to wait until she is ready" Raye replied. she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can help her, Kyo"

"How?" Kyo asked, roughly.

"By being her friend" Raye replied. "You can go home now. I can take it from here" Kyo watched as Raye walked towards the broken teenager. He slowly began walking home, his hands in his pockets.

The next day at school, Kyo noticed that Serena looked better and wondered if she wore a mask, to cover up the pain she was feeling. At lunch, he made his way to where she was sitting with Lita and Raye.

"I thought about what you said" he muttered. "I'd like to try being friends" Serena smiled widely at him and motioned for him to sit down. he sat down awkwardly.

"Good" she said.

Later that day, Serena caught the tail end Yuki and Kyo fighting again, Kyo wound up on the ground, covered in bruises. Yuki walked away and Serena ran to Kyo. he looked like it hurt to move. she bit her lip and looked around. Seeing nobody, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Close your eyes" she commanded.

"Wh..."

"Just do it" Kyo closed his eyes and he was bathed in a bright light. when the light was gone, Kyo opened his eyes. the pain and bruising were completely gone. he stared at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"It's an ability I was born with" Serena replied, thinking quickly. "So I know what its like to be different and to have a secret that no one can no about" she helped him to his feet. "Please don't tell anyone"

"You're keeping my secret. I'll keep yours" he said. Serena smiled.

"I have to go to work. See you when I get home"

After work that day, Serena left the building to find Yuki waiting for her.

"Hi there. So are you all finished?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't tell me you came all the way down here just to pick me up" Serena said, shocked.

"Sure I did. It's not too safe for you to be walking alone at night" Yuki replied. Serena hid a smirk, wondering what he would say if he knew the real her. instead she giggled.

"An escort, two nights in a row. I have to say you and Kyo sure know how to make a girl feel special" she told him. at the mention of Kyo, Yuki looked down.

"Well, we should go" he said. Serena frowned.

"Wait, Yuki. Um, I hope I'm not prying, but if there's something that's bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it if you want" she encouraged. Yuki looked at her.

"It's just that...For years, living in Sohma house felt like living in a cage. Akito always liked to keep me as far away from… well, everyone as he could. But what I wanted was to live in normal life with normal people. I wanted to move in with Shigure, enroll in this school. I wonder why he let me go at first. I soon found out, I could leave the house, but leaving the cage… that wasn't so easy. No, I'm still a Sohma. And no matter how much I might want to, that's something that I can never change. I'll always be … different. I know that. And what scares me is, if I get too close to someone, they might realize that too. Not like Kyo. He's shy when he first meets people, but after he gets to know them a little, he can open up to them, be himself. Because of what he is, Kyo can never be accepted into the zodiac. But isn't it better that he can be accepted by normal people for who he is? That… is exactly what I've always wanted. I guess that's why I get so angry with him, because he can't even see what he has. He's blinded by that foolish desire to join the very same family I spent my whole life trying to run away from" Serena was shocked.

"Yuki, people do accept you. A lot more than you know, I mean… Just think of all the girls at school who like you. They always talk about how nice you are" she told him. Yuki shook his head.

"But that isn't me. You say they accept me because I'm nice? Well, I only act nice, because I want them to accept me. Not because it's how I really feel. I'm not a good person, I'm just…selfish" he looked down. Serena sighed.

"You know, both you and Kyo need to learn something" she said.

"What is that Miss Serena?" Yuki asked.

"Running is not the answer and Fighting is not the answer" she said firmly.

"Sometimes, its all we have" Yuki replied.

"It doesn't have to be" Serena said quietly.

they resumed walking in silence. when they got home, Serena went upstairs to go to bed. she walked over to the window and looked up at the moon.

 _Mother, I think things are going to be okay. please take care of my friends for me. tell them that I miss them, especially Darien._

Serena crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep. Kyo went to his room and thought about the previous night.

"I hope she really is okay" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruits Basket: Sailor Moon Style**

 **Chapter Four**

Serena was cooking dinner when she heard a rumbling sound outside.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"Sounds like she's here early" Shigure said nonchalantly. Kyo darted past them in an effort to leave, but Shigure grabbed his collar. "Ah- ah... not so fast Kyo"

Serena went to the door and opened it to see a shy looking girl on the front porch.

"Are you Serena Thompson?" she asked.

"Yes..." Serena said heistantly.

"Oh, um... well that's- I mean, umm..." the girl stammered.

"Yes?" Serena said again.

"I'm Kagura... That's my name. Kagura Sohma" the girl said shyly.

"Oh, hello" Serena said.

"Please, I... I heard that Kyo was here and- please tell me it's true? Is he?" Kagura looked at Serena pleadingly.

"Oh... yes of course Kyo's here, would you like to come in and see him?" Serena asked, just as Kyo tried to slip past her.

"Huh, Kyo?" Kagura said turning. she smiled wide. "I don't believe it... it... It's really you. Kyo! KYO!" She latched onto his arm. suddenly her whole demeaner changed. "Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call me... Or send a card... Where were you? Oh darling... I missed you SO MUCH! LOVE! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" she threw Kyo through the door and Serena gasped.

"Well, it appears we'll be needing another door... doesn't it?" Yuki muttered, sipping his tea.

"Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to destroy my house..." Shigure said sadly. Serena just shook her head. she could stop the boys, but Kagura looked like she was in a mad rage. Shigure saw Serena and smiled.

"This is normal... it's Kagura's way of showing affection" he said. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I would have never guessed... So then... from the looks of it, she must really like Kyo a lot" She commented. Yuki nodded.

"Kagura does tend to get a little carried away with her emotions. That's especially true when she's around Kyo... You might not believe it, but she's two years older than us" Serena frowned

"Did you even think about my feelings? No! You're awful, awful! After all the years we've been together..." Kagura was still slamming Kyo around. suddenly she stopped as Kyo had passed out.

"Kyo? Darling? What happened? You're hurt! Oh, no, no... no... Speak to me! Who did this to you?" she asked, trying to wake him up.

"Are you kidding me?" Serena asked in disbelief. "I just watch you beat the crap out of him" Kagura hung her head.

"I'm sorry... But, when I saw Kyo I got so happy... all my love just came out at once... I couldn't help it" she looked down at Kyo as he was waking up. "But it is really your fault too, Kyo... If you'd just remembered to call me, you wouldn'tve made me miss you so hard!"

"Who says I forgot? Maybe I didn't want to call you!" Kyo snapped groggily.

"Oh, silly, yes you did... We are getting married, after all" she said happily.

"Since when?!" Kyo yelped.

"You mean you don't remember? When we were kids! You asked me to marry you!" Kyo frowned.

"Only 'cause you were gonna kill me if I didn't!" he retorted.

"Oh, so the two of you are engaged! That's wonderful!" Serena said a bit sarcastically.

"At least now, he'll have someone else to fight instead of me..." Yuki sighed.

"Congratulations" Shigure commented. Kyo huffed.

"We really do make the best couple, since we're both members of the Zodiac..." Kagura went on. "Well, Kyo's not officially a member, but he's still cursed so it's almost the same... We can still understand each other in a way that no one else can... And that's good... But the best thing is we can hug each other all we want, and we don't transform!" she launched herself at Kyo and hugged him. Serena smiled a bit.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"It's a mystery to us too" Yuki replied.

"Though we've seen it enough to know it isn't just a fluke with Kagura... She's one of a kind, granted, but she's not the only girl in the Zodiac" Shigure commented.

"Really? There are more girls? Do you think I'll get to meet them some day?" Serena asked. no one answered as thier attention was focused on Kagura.

"Kyo! You have to tell me, and be honest! Do you love me? Do you hate me? Because I love you! I do! More than anything else in the whole wide world!" Kyo looked at the others helplessly as she continued. "I'll prove it! I'll cook for you! Everyday! I'll do anything! Even if you cheat on me, I can forgive a one-time fling! No one else loves you this much, do they? No! Just me! We should always be together, don't you think? I just told you what you think! Now say something dammnit!" she hit him upside the head and he nearly blacked out again.

"Ahh, this pains my heart... But moving on- Serena, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you something of a cat lover yourself?" Shigure asked.

"Well Yes...but..." Kagura gasped.

"A rival! But I'm not going to lose!" Serena frowned. "what do you like best about Kyo? Because I like everything! Everything!"

"Calm down Kagura, I'm not your rival. I'm engaged" Serena said. Kagura stopped.

"If your engaged why do you live here?" She demanded. "Where's your fiance'?"

"He's dead" Serena said shortly. "but I'm having his baby. Don't worry, I am definitely not competition" Kagura breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd better go do the laundry" She ran to the laundry room and began pulling stuff out of the washer. There was no dryer so she had to hang the clothes up outside. She went outside and started hanging a shirt, when Kagura showed up.

"That's not Kyo's shirt, is it?" Kagura asked.

"No, These are Yuki's. I haven't started on Kyo's. I'll be doing them next"

"Don't worry, I'll do it! If that's okay with you. It is, right?" Kagura asked. Serena hesitated.

"I don't know..."

"I said I'll do it! I really want to! So please, please can I?" Kagura asked.

"Well, okay" Serena said. Kagura smiled and ran back in the house to Kyo.

"Kyo! Okay, take everything off!" she began tugging at his clothes.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" Kyo snapped.

"Your laundry, silly! Now take off your clothes! Or do I have to wash you along with them? ...Where are you going?" she demanded as he began backing away.

"Away from you!" Kyo shouted, running outside. Kagura's smile dropped.

"Ah! Kyo!" she muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll wander back when he gets hungry" Shigure replied. Serena walked inside to see Kagura sighing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why is Kyo so mad at me? I don't understand" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe its the fact that you beat the crap out of him when you are together" she said sarcastically. Kagura sighed and followed Serena into the laundry room. she picked up one of Kyo's shirts.

"I guess I'd better get started" Serena hesitated, then left to finish hanging Yuki's clothing.

"Let's see... hom much detergent? Hmm... Maybe a little bit more... One more scoop for love. Ooh! Better yet, the whole thing!" Kagura cheerfully added the whole box to the washing machine.

"Ah, there you are... Are you still going out to shop for dinner?" Yuki asked, popping up behind Serena.

"Yeah" Serena replied.

"I'll come with you" Yuki said. Serena nodded and they began walking to the store. I'm guessing you've noticed by now. It would be sort of hard not to... But Kagura has a bit of a one-track mind when it comes to Kyo. She's had her heart set on marrying him since we were little kids, for whatever that's worth. It's pretty silly, I know..."

"Just a little" Serena said. "Its amazing to love someone so much for as long as she has. You know, Darien and I were together for what seemed like eternity. It felt like we could do anything, that we would always be there for each other. When he died, I was heartbroken. I never even got to say goodbye. If Kagura loves Kyo, like she's says she does, she should hold on to him" Serena smiled. "I think she'd be a great person to have as a friend"

"You should try. I think you'd be a good influence on her" Yuki replied.

"Maybe.." Serena said slowly. After shopping, Yuki and Serena returned home to hear shouting from inside. "Oh No!" They ran inside and stared in horror as the kitchen, which was connected to the laundry room, was filled with soap suds and Kyo's wet clothes were scattered about soaking wet and one of his shirts was ripped.

"Well, you see... It- It's a long story..." Shigure began when he saw them. Yuki held up a hand.

"That's all right. I think I can guess what happened" he said. Serena sighed.

"I'd better clean this up"

"I can do it" Kagura said firmly. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think..." Kagura cut her off.

"No, please! Let me do it! I want to... It's my fault the kitchen's like this..." Shigure shrugged.

"She wouldn't let me help either" Serena sighed, but left Kagura to it.

since the kitchen was a disaster zone, Shigure ordered take out. Kyo had vanished to the roof, sulking. Serena picked up Kyo's torn shirt and took it to her room. she used her luna pen to repair the shirt and dry it.

once dinner was ordered, Yuki, Shigure and Serena sat down to eat.

"I'm gonna burst...I'm so full" Shigure said after eating three plates.

"Me too" Serena replied. "But what about Kagura and Kyo?" Shigure stood.

"I'll tell Kagura" he said. Serena nodded and grabbed a plate. She put some food on it and began making her way to the roof.

"Kyo..." she said. Kyo jumped and turned to look at her.

"You're not really planning on staying up here the whole night, are you?" Serena asked.

"Better believe it. Kagura's still down there!" Kyo huffed. Serena smiled slightly.

"You really don't like her?" she asked.

"Of course not! You see what happens when she's around. It's always like that. She's crazy! And she won't ever shut up about all that stupid "marriage" crap... I can't stand it" Kyo snapped. Serena smiled.

"I think I understand both of your view points" she said. She looked up at the moon.

"You know, love is a precious gift, Kyo, don't treat it lightly. Darien and I went through more heartache and troubles than most couples I know, but we loved each other so much, even when we both lost our memories, our love brought us back together. We've been together for a long time, that when he died, a part of my heart did as well" she turned to look at Kyo who was staring at her. "I'm not telling you this so you'll feel sorry for me, I'm telling you this, because you are luckier than you know. I think if you were nicer to Kagura, her anger wouldn't get the better of her" Kyo didn't reply and Serena sighed. she set the plate down next to him. "I brought you some food. It isn't good to go to sleep on an empty stomach" for the first time since she met him, Serena thought she saw a smile.

The next morning, Kyo snuck down into his room, trying to avoid Kagura, when he spotted a shirt, lying on his bed. It was his favorite shirt, the one that Kagura had ruined. on top of it was a note... **Kyo, I know how much you liked this shirt, so I fixed it for you.**

Kyo slipped the shirt on and headed downstairs. everyone was outside, so he went to see what was going on. Kagura immediately latched onto his arm.

"Kyo! Darling! Goodbye my love! Take care of yourself 'til I come back!" she said. Serena smirked as Kyo tried to get out of Kagura's grasp. "Kyo, be nice, or I'm not gonna kiss you goodbye!"

"Who needs it?!" Kyo snapped.

"That's it! Kyo, you jerk! I'm leaving you, Love!" with that she whirled around and ran straight into the paper boy, instantly turning into a boar. Serena stepped in front of her so the paperboy didn't see. she took the paper from him and handed him a coin. Shortly after he left, Kagura returned to normal.

"Bye Shigure. Bye Yuki. Bye Serena. By my Love. Until we meet again" Kagura ran down the path and disappeared from view.

"I'm glad that's over" Kyo muttered. "C'mon, lets get to school"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I'd like to check these out, please" Serena held out three books to the librarian.

"Ah, Miss Thompson. I've been looking for you" She turned to see the school principal. "You have a phone call waiting in the staff office. Come with me, please?" Serena followed the principal, wondering who could possibly be calling her at the school. She entered the office and picked up the phone.

"This is Serena..." when she heard the voice on the other end, she froze. "Hello Papa" she said softly.

That night, Serena twisted her napkin in her hands while the boys ate. finally Shigure noticed that she wasn't eating.

"Serena, is everything alright?" he asked, concerned. Serena sighed.

"I, uh, I got a phone call from my father up at the school...he's demanded that I return home" she looked down at her lap.

"Ah, I see..." Shigure mused. "if memory serves, your parents kicked you out right?" Serena nodded.

"What?"Kyo asked.

"Oh, I guess we never told you, Kyo..." Serena trailed off.

"So what? Tell me now" Kyo demanded.

"Well, you see...After Darien died, I found out I was pregnant. My father was furious and kicked me out of the house. that's how Yuki and Shigure found me. But anyway, now he's practically demanded that I return home..."

"Exactly what did he say, Miss Serena?" Yuki asked.

 _Flashback_

 _"Serena?" his voice was soft._

 _"Hello Papa" Serena said softly._

 _"Serena, I am so sorry for the way I acted" her father said, sounding sad. "I love you and I really want you to come home"_

 _"really, Papa?" Serena asked._

 _"Of course, sweetheart. I should have never gotten mad at you. You should know though, that your aunt Kiko and her family are staying with us temporarily, so you'll have to share a room with your cousin Hina"_

 _"Of course Papa" Serena replied. She slowly hung up the phone. She knew that Aunt Kiko didn't like her and felt that she never measured up to her cousins Hina and Tomoko. she sighed and began walking home._

 _End of flashback_

"It is good that your father admits his mistake" Yuki said. "You need family support for when your baby is born" Serena nodded.

"I suppose I should go ahead and get my things packed while I still have the rest of the afternoon. I'll try to be out of your way by this evening" Serena said quietly.

"Please, don't hurry on our account. Feel free to take as much time as you need" Shigure said. Serena smiled.

"Thanks, but I am sure my aunt must be wondering why I am not at home" she got up. "I'll be right upstairs if you need me" she turned and headed up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to try to stop her?" Shigure asked.

"Why would I?" Yuki responded. "she deserves to be with her family"

"Hmm. Well, even so... It does seem stuffy in here, doesn't it?" Kyo shrugged.

 _I really had it wrong this time._ Serena thought to herself. _I don't know why I thought I'd be able to go on living here with everyone, like a family._  
 _Oh, Mother... I can be such a fool sometimes. Can't I? I should have known Papa would eventually change his mind._ Serena finished packing and headed downstairs.

"There's some fish left in the refrigerator. Eat it soon, so it doesn't go bad, okay? And you're almost out of soy sauce, so you'll need to pick some up at the store...Oh! And don't forget, they changed the day they pick up the garbage, so be sure you put it out on time..." she paused. "What else...? Oh... Here! I wrote down my address and everything. So if there's anything you can't figure out, you know where to find me!" she handed the paper to Shigure.

"Thank you, Serena. You really are too good to us" Shigure replied. Serena smiled.

"I should be thanking you for letting me stay here. I will miss you guys a lot" Serena smiled and shouldered her bag. There was a honk outside. "That must be Papa" she said. "Bye, I'll see you at school"

the ride back home was quick and when Serena stepped back into the house, she was immediately welcomed into a hug by her mother.

"Ah, Serena! Welcome home!" Irene said. "I've missed you so much. You're still in your room, but you'll be sharing it with Hina. Why don't you go up and unpack"

Serena walked upstairs and began unpacking. thirty minutes went by when she heard someone clearing her throat.

"Hey! Are you done putting your junk away or what?" Hina snapped. Serena turned to glare at her cousin.

"I'm almost done" she snapped back. Hina rolled her eyes.

"I swear. What's the point of moving into a bigger house if I'm gonna get stuck sharing a room with someone? Just put that stuff somewhere I can't see it"

"Excuse me?" Serena said in disbelief. "Last time I checked, this was my room. I will put my stuff where I like" she stalked past her cousin and into the hallway.

"Serena... I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" Shigure asked, walking into the kitchen. It was empty. "I forgot... Our dear, sweet Rena has gone, gone away..."

"That sounded like you 'forgot' on purpose." Kyo snapped.

"No, of course not! That would be pretty despicable, don't you think? But you know, without Serena here, it does feel like all the fire's gone out of this kitchen, doesn't it? Suddenly it seems so cold and dreary"

"Dammit! You are saying that on purpose, aren't you?!" Kyo growled.

"In any event, consumed by grief though we are, I suppose we can't help but get hungry at some point...Which reminds me, Serena left us a pot of her delicious beef stew in the refrigerator. Yes?" he looked in the fridge. "Perfect. Now why don't you heat that up for us, Yuki?"

"You're joking, right?" Yuki said in shock.

Ah, of course. I forgot...Well, Kyo, I guess that leaves you!" Shigure said.

"Why do I gotta do it?!" Kyo shouted.

"No, no, it's all right" Shigure sighed. "If you don't mind letting the last of the wonderful beef stew that Serena put her heart and soul into preparing for us get burned to a crisp, then neither do I. After all, I suppose burnt beef stew will be just as satisfying as burnt miso soup, or burnt rice, or burnt eggs, or any of the fine burnt dishes Yuki used to make for us before Serena fell into our lives..."

"Alright, I get it" Kyo snapped, storming into the kitchen.

Serena was not at all having a pleasant time. her aunt and cousins seemed to derive pleasure from bossing her around and treating her like garbage when they thought her parents and Sammy weren't around.

"Say, I found these socks in my drawer. You put them there?" Hina asked, shaking the socks in Serena's face.

"Yes" Serena said tersely.

"Do these really look like something I'd wear?" Hina asked.

"Well, maybe if you guys would do your own laundry, we wouldn't have an issue" Serena huffed.

"Whatever. These are Tomoko's socks" Hina snapped.

"Serena, could you spare a moment?" Ken called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Serena hurried down the stairs.

"Could you bring me one of the big serving plates, please?" Irene asked, getting the table set for dinner. Serena nodded and went to where the serving plates used to be, but they weren't there. Kiko walked in and sighed.

"For future reference, we keep the serving plates over here now." she said, grabbing a platter. Serena sighed and turned to look out the window.

 _I didn't know it was a full moon tonight. It's beautiful. I wonder if Yuki and_ _Kyo can see this right now._ _Maybe we're all looking at the moon together._

The next morning, Serena walked to school as usual and found Yuki and Kyo on the front steps of the school.

"Well, hi there! Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh... Yeah, hi" Kyo muttered.

"Miss Thompson. Good morning" Yuki responded. Serena smiled. "How's everything going at home?" Serena hesitated.

"Everything is great" she said quickly. Yuki and Kyo didn't look like they quite believed her. Serena turned and walked into the school, trying to hold back the tears. she did cook and clean for the boys, but she didn't feel like a servant in their house. they never treated her the way that her aunt and cousins did. She wanted to go back to Shigure's, but she was afraid of what her father would say.

When she got home, she was immediately cornered by Kiko.

"Serena, could you spare a moment?" Kiko asked. Kiko was unaware of Irene and Ken sitting in the next room.

"Sure..." Serena said slowly.

"It's my understanding that you've been living in a house with three men, is that right?" Kiko asked. Serena's eyes widened.

"No way! You were shacked up!? Nice going!" Tomoko said. Ken made to get up out of his chair, but Irene made him sit back down for a moment.

"I had a detective agency do some checking up on you" now Irene was fuming. her sister had no right to do that to Serena.

"Yeah? No kidding! So those kinds of things still exist nowadays?" Hina asked.

"I don't understand. Why would you go to all that trouble?" Serena asked.

"On account of Tomoko. It's his dream to become a policeman. So you can see how it might cause a problem for him were anyone in his family to have a criminal record..." Serena's stomach dropped.

"At first, I did think hiring a detective agency seemed a bit extreme. But I need to protect my son, you understand. I found out some things about you Serena. Things that I would like you to explain"

"What kinds of things?" Serena asked.

"It has come to my attention that you have been seeing an OB regularly and that you were friends with the girls that vanished without a trace, as well as the pop stars, and now you've been living with 3 men. Your parents never told me you were pregnant, so I am sure they don't know, but this kind of foolish behavior will not be tolerated, do you understand?"

"Tell us Serena...Living in a house with three guys? Which of them is the father?" Tomoko asked.

"None of them" Ken said from the doorway. "Don't you know how to do anything besides ridicule others?"

"Ken, I..."Kiko began, but he ignored her.

"my dear daughter, I apologize..." Ken said, pulling Serena close. "You have been through a great ordeal, and you don't need to be questioned so severely" he turned to Kiko. "What Serena does is none of your business. I knew she was pregnant, you remember Darien, her fiance. he is the father of her child, may he rest in peace" he turned back to Serena. "I'm sorry about your aunt and cousins, but i have offered them a place to live and I can't make them leave, but there is no reason for you to put up with it to keep living here" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was wrong before and I am sorry. I am glad you had friends to help you out. If there's somewhere you'd rather be, then you can go, Serena. I will resume paying for your education and anything you need" Serena looked up at her father, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think that leaving Yuki and the others would make me feel so... so lonely" she admitted. "There was still so much I hoped to learn about all of them...I wanted us to go on eating our meals together, like a family... where I could to talk to them about so many things... everything. The truth of it is, I didn't want to leave them at all. I felt like I belonged there...I wanted to stay in that house with Yuki, and Kyo, and Shigure...I wanted to stay"

"In that case... ...why not come home?" a voice came from behind her.

"Yuki.." Serena said, turning around.

"Who is this?" Kiko asked, apalled.

"C'mon. Let's go" Kyo appeared behind Yuki.

"Kyo? You're here too? But then..." Kyo grabbed her hand and began pulling her outside.

"I hope you don't mind. The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in..." Yuki paused. "Can I find Miss Thompson's things upstairs?"

"Now, just a moment. Who are you? What is going on here?" Kiko demanded.

"Don't worry. We'll be out of your way before you know it" Yuki replied. He was about to go upstairs when Tomoko made a comment.

"Ahh... I get it now. These must be two of the guys the little tramp was shackin' up with" Yuki was about to punch the guy, but Ken beat him to it.

"Ken!" Kiko gasped.

"Teach your son some manners Kiko" Ken snapped. "That's my baby girl he's talking about"

Kyo was dragging Serena down the sidewalk.

"Wait" Serena pulled her hand free making Kyo stop. "Kyo, how did you get here?"

"What do you mean, 'how'? You left the directions! And what kind of a stupid map was that anyway? I got stuck having to walk around half this city looking for you with that damn Yuki!" Kyo snapped. Serena gasped, realizing that Kyo and Yuki had worked together to find her. She smiled brightly. "What the hell are you smiling about?!"

"Oh, I uh-I'm sorry" Serena said quickly. Kyo's face fell and he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Uh... That's not what I meant to say. I uh...What I mean is... I just... you know I- I don't even know why I'm doing this! It's just, for some reason, ever since you left, I've been getting pissed off about everything! And I couldn't figure out why, so it just pissed me off even more. And, really! If you didn't wanna leave, you could've said so from the beginning! You ever think about that?!" Kyo asked.

"Wha- but how do you-" Serena began.

"We heard you. Every word. Ya' know... You can tell people what you want. I mean, it's annoying if you do it all the time...but I'd say in your case...You could stand to speak up for yourself a little more. Complain a little, get upset or something. Let people know what's on your mind. It's what you gotta do sometimes" Serena smiled and grabbed her hand. Kyo blushed a little.

"I wanna go home... Take me back to the house now, okay?" she said. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"So walk, already. I'm not gonna drag you the whole way there" he snapped lightly. together they walked back to the house, still holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Serena decided that now that her living arrangements were permanent, with a blessing from her father, that it was time to tell Lita and Raye about it. she decided to ask Shigure if it was alright.

"As long as I'm going to be living here, do you think it would be all right if I told two of my friends where I am? I'm sure they'll really want to know, if that's okay" she said at dinner.

"So long as you don't mention anything about, you know, the zodiac and whatnot, I don't particularly mind..." Shigure replied.

The next day at school, Serena explained the situation to her friends.

"What!?" Lita asked incredulously. "So not only were you living in a tent, but now you've moved into Prince Yuki's house?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry for not saying anything about it sooner. There was a lot that happened, but everything's fine now...And they're all really nice people. So there's nothing to worry about!" Serena said quickly.

"Your parents don't mind?" Raye asked, confused.

"Well, my aunt Kiko and her children were making my life miserable. treating me like a servant in my own home. she's mom's sister, so Papa allowed me to go somewhere where I am treated like a person"

"well, This is definitely a bolt out of the blue... I wonder...How will the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls react when they hear the news?" Raye asked. Serena shrugged.

"I could care less" she said. "I like them and they have all been real good to me"

"I thought it was strange how you've been spending so much time talking to the prince and orange-top lately...Now I understand..." Lita mused. She frowned. "Perhaps we should have them invite us over. I'd like to see for myself whether or not this is a suitable environment for you to be living..." Now it was Serena's turn to frown.

"What..."

"Well to be honest, your track record with guys has not been stellar" Raye replied. Serena huffed.

"Come on Sere, how about we spend the night tomorrow night" Lita said. Serena blanched.

"Wait a minute..." but it was no use, they were dead set. Luckily for Serena, Shigure didn't seem upset, in fact he seemed rather excited.

"High-school girls...High-school girls...1 -2 -3 High-school girls...Ahh... I can't help but wonder what kind of girls these friends of Serena's are..." he paused.

"Ah! They're here! Hi, come in! I guess you found the house okay" Serena said opening the door.

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea" Kyo muttered.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Yuki told him.

"That goes double for you, you damn rat" he snapped.

"So, these are my friends. Lita Kino and Raye Hino" Serena introduced.

"Yes, welcome, welcome! Please, make yourselves right at home" Shigure said. Lita looked around.

"Say, it's 'Shigure', right? This is your place? So what do you do to pay the rent around here?" she asked.

"Me? I'm a writer...Well a novelist, actually" Shigure replied.

"Did you say you're a novelist?" Serena asked.

"Why the heck are you so surprised?" Kyo snapped.

"This is the first she's heard of it" Yuki said, smacking Kyo upside the head.

"Right... I really I had no idea...What was it, again? ''Fine literature,'' or something?" Serena asked.

"Uh-huh... that's right" Shigure said, producing a book. "This sort of story" Serena gasped and Shigure looked at the cover. "Oh sorry, my mistake..." he held up a different book. "This is my real work...That one there was just something I did for fun"

"So that makes it OK to write that dime store smut!" Kyo said, angrily. "You're a sicko, you know that?! What were you thinking...?"

"Well, enough about me. Why don't you tell us something about yourselves? You could start by telling us how you met Serena" Serena exchanged glances with her friends. How to describe they way they met without giving away their secret.

"Well..." Lita began. "I am an orphan. My parents died in a car crash when I was really young. when I was in seventh grade, I was transferred to Serena's middle school after getting expelled from my old school for fighting. No one would talk to me, they were afraid of me, but Serena wasn't afraid. She introduced me to Raye and Amy and we've been friends ever since. we passed the entrance exam into high school together." she looked down thinking about Amy and Mina and how life seemed much duller without them around.

"Yeah. I met Raye before Lita" Serena said.

"Yes" Raye agreed. "Mysterious things were happening around my grandfather's temple and I was being accused of causing children to vanish"

"Ah, I remember that incident. Preschool buses were vanishing. When the children were found they couldn't tell anyone anything except that someone magical had saved them" Shigure mused. Raye nodded.

"A lot of people thought it was me because I am a shinto priestess. everyone stayed away from me until Serena befriended me"

"So you both were friendless until you met Serena?"

"Come to think of it...so were Mina and Amy" Raye said. "Serena was the light of our life. She brought us all together" Serena blushed.

"What happened to them?" Yuki asked. it was a question that everyone wanted to know. the three girls fell silent.

"I'd better get supper started" Serena said quickly, dashing to the kitchen.

"I gotta say, I didn't know what to make of all this when she told us, but it looks like Serena's fitting right in here...I'm happy for her... ...and I guess I can understand why she didn't want to say anything at first...But still...We made a promise. The three of us swore, that when the time came, we would be there to help each other, no matter what" Lita said softly.

"That probably sounds a little bit overdramatic" Raye said. "But it wasn't really, for us...After all, Serena was our first real friend and everything..." tears filled Raye's eyes. "We would do anything to protect her. That...that's why Amy and Mina are gone. They were protecting her" Raye looked up at the three guys. "Promise me, that if anything happens to Lita and myself, that you will protect her, no matter what"

The boys were astonished.

"I promise" Yuki said solemnly.

"Yeah, me too" Kyo frowned.

"And I promise, to protect and cherish our beautiful flower to the end of..." Shigure didn't get a chance to say anything more because Yuki punched him.

"What were Mina and Amy protecting Miss Thompson from?" Yuki asked. Raye was silent for a moment.

"All I can tell you is that Serena is a very special girl" Raye replied. "There are people out there who want to hurt her and her baby. She must be protected"

Serena returned with dinner and glanced at all the solemn faces.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"we are just fine" Raye assured her Serena looked at her skeptically. After dinner, Serena led the girls up to her bedroom.

"This is a fine bed" Raye said, sitting on it. It was a large canopy bed, with pink hearts on it.

"Shigure bought it for me" Serena replied. "Said it wasn't right for a woman to sleep on the floor"

"As long as he's at it, this room could probably use some more, you know, girl stuff" Lita said looking around the room. It was kind of bare except for the bed.  
"Like right here" She walked over to the wall. "You should have him put in a dressing table, or something like that" Serena bit her lip. She didn't know that Kyo was standing in the hallway and heard the whole conversation.

"I can't ask Shigure for anything else" Serena protested. "The bed is enough"

"What about Rini?" Raye countered. "when she's is born you'll need lots of things, like formula, bottles, a crib..."

"I know" Serena told her. "That's why I am working so hard,"

"You shouldn't have too" Lita protested. "What about your parents?" Kyo heard them walking to the door, so he quickly ducked into his bedroom.

"Its fine guys, really" Serena said. "Rini and I will make it"

The next morning, Serena went down to make breakfast. It was ready by the time that everyone came down to eat.

"Wow Serena, this looks good" Raye said.

"Serena, I've been meaning to ask, When we met you, you burned water. Where did you learn how to cook?" Lita asked.

"Darien taught me" Serena said. "Since he planned on being a doctor, we assumed i'd be a stay at home mother. Neither one of wanted to eat take-out all the time or wait until he came home to get dinner started" Everyone was silent, but Serena smiled.

"Its okay" she said. "I need to talk about him, I want Rini to know all about her father" the others smiled at her. Serena turned to look out the window. She hadn't told Lita and Amy yet, but she was thinking of returning home. After her defeat of Beryl, the Moon Kingdom had been restored, but she had declined to establish the kingdom again, because everything she loved was on earth, but what if those she loved, she took with her.

"Serena, are you okay?" Lita asked. "You spaced out a bit"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking" she said quietly. After breakfast was cleared and dishes were washed and put away, Lita and Raye left, promising to visit again soon. Serena looked out the window

 _Mother, I am so glad I have such wonderful friends. I hope that I can raise Rini right. I love her so much already._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Serena and her friends were preparing for the cultural festival at school. Her class was in charge of the refreshments.

"I'm pleased to announce the health inspections have been completed...and we've been given permission to open our rice ball stand. All that's left to decide is what flavor rice balls we'd like to sell. Any suggestions you may have on the matter would be more than welcome" The teacher announced. Serena thought for a moment and then raised her hand.

"What if we made rice balls with three different flavors?" she asked. "it would be like three rice balls in one"

"What a unique idea" The teacher said. As the class continued to discuss rice balls, Serena began to feel sick. She jumped up and ran out of the classroom. concerned, Kyo ran after her, ignoring the sniggering that was coming from Raye and Lita. Kyo found Serena outside, throwing up in the grass.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Serena finished emptying the contents of her stomach, and turned to look at him. She looked a little green.

"I don't feel so good" She placed a hand on her stomach, which had been growing for a while. Serena hesitated. She knew that she should really stay at school, but right now, she felt like crap. She nodded and Kyo decided to walk her home.

"Do you...uh...wanna go home and lie down?" Kyo asked, hesitantly.

When they got back to the house, Shigure was no where to be found so Kyo heated up some soup and helped Serena lie down.

"When is the baby due?" he asked. Serena bit her lip. after she had found out she was pregnant, her mother had warned her that Lunarians did not gain as much wait as earthlings and that they only carried children for six months instead of nine. six months meant that she would most likely have the child in two months, since she was already four months pregnant.

"Two months" she said. Kyo's eyes widened as he looked at her. Serena looked into his red eyes, eyes that looked so concerned. in the four months that she had been at the house, Kyo had grown a lot. He still fought with Yuki, but he seemed to genuinely care about her.

"How is that possible?" he asked. "You don't look seven months pregnant" Serena took a deep breath.

"I'm not" she said. "I'm four months pregnant"

"Then how..." he began.

"I'm not from here!" Serena blurted out. She bit her lip and looked away. Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"I...uh...I'm not from Earth" She said finally. By now, Kyo was looking at her strangely, so she held out her hand. He hesitantly took it. In a flash of light, he was suddenly standing in the corridor of a large palace.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is my home" Serena said quietly. Kyo looked around and frowned.

"It seems deserted" he said. Serena nodded began walking towards the courtyard. Kyo followed her.

"Kyo, do you believe in reincarnation?" Serena asked.

"Of course" Kyo replied. "Its the only way to explain my family's curse"

"Well, Once, in a past life, I was known as Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity and this was our kingdom, The Moon Kingdom, Supreme Ruler of the Silver Millennium" Serena led him in to the courtyard. "I was very young and foolish. I allowed my heart to get in the way of my royal duty and as a result, our kingdom was attacked. The Silver Millennium was destroyed. In an effort to protect me, my fiance' Prince Endymion of Earth took a fatal blow meant for me. Distraught, I took my own life"

Kyo stared at her. This was a lot to take in and if he didn't know her and wasn't standing in the courtyard of a grand palace, he would have said she was crazy. She turned to face him.

"My mother was a goddess and held great power. She used the last of her power to seal away the darkness and to ensure that me and my guardians were born in the future, where we might live normal lives, but it was not to be. The Evil escaped and came after us. we found each other again, Me and Endymion and my guardians. we were warriors and we fought many battles, and destroyed many enemies in order to save this world, but our last enemy was also our strongest. Only three of us survived. Three out of Thirteen warriors survived. The police questioned me and Lita and Raye intensely, trying to find our friends. How could we tell them that they were destroyed in a vicious battle? No one would believe us" A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"I believe you" Kyo said softly, reaching out to touch her arm. he sat next to her and held her hand. "I'll always believe you" They stayed like that for a while. finally Kyo stood up.

"Why haven't you returned home?" he asked. "It's obviously been rebuilt"

"At the time it didn't seem right" Serena replied. "I had a life on Earth. I couldn't ask all my friends to return to a life that we barely remember, when we were given new lives on Earth and new families. I am thinking of restoring the kingdom once I graduate"

"I think you should" Kyo replied. "It is part of who you are" Serena smiled. As he watched her smile, Kyo wanted to expose his secret to her, but he was afraid. Akito had told him that no one would accept him if they knew the truth and that he was worthless. Hearing that his entire life was not something that was easily dealt with. He wanted to believe that she would stick by him, but he was afraid that she wouldn't. In the end he said nothing, just watched as she picked some beautiful flowers that he could only assume did not grow on Earth as he had never seen them. They shimmered and seemed almost to be made out of crystals, yet the fragrance was beautiful. Serena turned to him.

"We should head back" She said quickly. Kyo nodded and they locked hands. Serena transported them to her bedroom so that no one would no where they went. "Please don't tell anyone what I have told you" She said. Kyo nodded, promising to take her secret to the grave.

The next few days went by in a blur as everyone was preparing for the festival. Serena did a lot of extra cooking, and the guys sometimes would have to tell her to lie down and take it easy. Kyo helped her in the kitchen often, so that she did not over exert herself. He also called her job to as if she could be put on leave until after the baby arrived. They agreed and at first Serena was upset, but a visit from her parents convinced her that too much exertion could harm Rini.

It soon came time for the festival, and Serena was really excited, but also sad. She remembered the festival the previous year and how the five girls had performed a dance routine. the principal had asked them if they wanted to perform this year, but without Mina and Amy, they just couldn't bring themselves too.

Serena watched as Kyo and two other guys set up the rice ball stand. She giggled as they continued to hassle him by calling him cat-lover.

"Hey! Knock it off, will ya!" Kyo snapped, irritated.

"Why is it every time Orange-top's around I get a headache?" Lita asked, irritably.

"Well, at least this time he's trying to help, which for him... is pretty rare" Yuki commented. Serena frowned.

"I don't know, you have your way, Yuki... and Kyo has his, that's all" She said. Yuki looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, Yu-ki!" They turned to see some of the fan girls standing by the doorway and giggling. Yuki sighed.

"Hello" Yuki said softly.

"Guess what? We have a surprise for you, Yuki. It's a present" One of the girls said. "All the senior girls chipped in and bought it. We thought it would be the greatest thing if you could wear it today!" Yuki was suddenly worried. So was Serena.

"Uh, wear...?" Yuki questioned.

"Ta-da! A one-of-a-kind festival day costume, just for you, Yuki!" The girls whipped out a dress.

"You have got to be kidding" Lita said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, are you stupid?" Raye asked. she walked over to them and snatched the dress out of their hands. "Only girls wear dresses. Yuki is a boy" in two minutes flat, Lita and Raye had destroyed the dress. The girls burst into tears and fled.

"Thank you" Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. Soon the rice ball stand was up and running and it became a huge hit.

"Yuki!" Serena blinked as a small boy with curly blonde hair jumped on Yuki and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck.

"What the hell? What is that little brat doin' here?" Kyo muttered.

"That's someone you know, then?" Serena asked. Before Kyo could answer, a tall man came into view.

"Momiji. You're not to go running off by yourself" The man scolded. He turned to Yuki and Kyo. "I see you're both looking well" The boy jumped off Kyo and ran over to Serena.

"Hi there, I'm Momiji Sohma... and this guy here with me is Hatori Sohma...And yeah, we're two of Yuki and Kyo's relatives!" He said excitedly, cocking his head to the side.

"Hi there Momiji" Serena said kindly. The boy grinned.

"All right... now take a deep breath" Serena turned to see Hatori holding a stethoscope to Yuki's chest. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hatori's a doctor" Yuki explained. He sighed at Hatori. "Couldn't we have found a better time for this?"

"We did. We had an appointment. You should know you can't skip your monthly check-up" Hatori replied stiffly.

"Check-up? Yuki, why would you need a check-up? Is there something wrong?" Serena asked.

"Yuki has asthma" Momiji supplied. Hatori nodded and looked at Serena.

"I'm assuming you're Serena Thompson?" he enquired. Serena nodded.

"Uh... yes! Nice to meet you" Serena said quickly.

"Indeed..." Hatori eyed her up and down, "I didn't expect you'd be such an ordinary girl" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"That's probably the nicest comment I've received" She said dryly.

"Don't! You can't climb on the stand!" Serena turned her head at Kyo's shouting. "What do you think you're doing you little runt?!" He was grabbing Momiji by the neck collar as the boy climbed on the stand.

"Excuse me, I think they need my help" she said quickly.

"Why did you have to come here?" Yuki asked, once Serena was out of hearing range.

"You can save your complaints for Akito... It was his idea. Of course, he originally planned to come himself. He was running another one of his fevers, so I made him stay home, doctor's orders...As a result, he sent me here in his place...And since I was already looking after Momiji for the day, he naturally had to come with me" Yuki gestured to the havoc that Momiji was creating.

"Is this what you call looking after him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just be grateful we came late, when there are fewer people here. I know why you're tense... Don't be. I didn't come for this SerenaThompson today...Whether or not I do in the future is still for Akito to decide" Yuki debated whether or not to tell Hatori not to bother at all, after what Serena had told him, but then decided against it.

"Now you stay here! And sit still!" Kyo said, Smacking Momiji on the head.

"Waaa! Somebody! Kyo hit me!" Momiji began crying.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asked, standing in front of Momiji. He looked up.

"Ah-h! You're Serena!" he exclaimed. "Right? Serena Thompson! Did I get it right?" Serena smiled.

"That's me" she said.

"Now me! Guess who I am!" Momiji said, jumping up and down.

"You're Momiji" Serena replied. She couldn't help but smile at his energy.

"Ah! You remembered my name! I'm so happy! Serena, let's be friends, okay?" Serena nodded.

"Sure!"

"Hey, Serena... so you already know about the whole zodiac thing, right? Right?" Serena nodded and Momiji ran to hug her. Kyo grabbed his collar.

"Hold it, lover boy!" he said. Momiji began whining.

"But Serena doesn't mind if I transform in front of her! Do you, Serena?"Momiji asked. Kyo sighed.

"Do you even know where you are?" Kyo asked. Kyo looked at Serena, who looked a little green.

"Kyo, I don't feel so good" she muttered. She collapsed.

"Serena!" Lita and Raye cried. they leaned over her.

"We have to get her home" Raye said. Lita scooped her up and the girls ran towards the school entrance. Kyo quickly followed them.

"Is Serena okay?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know" Yuki replied. "should we go check it out?" he asked Hatori.

Hatori sighed.

"I'd better get Momiji home. Let me know how she is" Yuki nodded and after they left, he began walking home. When he got home, Kyo was pacing in the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked. Kyo frowned.

"They kicked me out. Serena's giving birth" he said. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Shouldn't she be at the hospital?" he asked.

"she has special circumstances that prevent her from going to the hospital" Kyo replied. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like the fact that she doesn't even look pregnant?" Yuki asked. Kyo nodded. they stopped talking when they heard a baby crying. a few minutes later, Lita appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You boys can come up now" she said. They sprinted up the stairs and into Serena's room. She was holding a small baby girl, who had tufts of pink hair. Yuki blinked.

"Is that normal?" he asked. Serena giggled.

"Yes" she replied. "Her name is Serenity Diana Thompson Shields" she said.


End file.
